Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $80.9\%$
Answer: $80.9$ percent = $80.9$ per cent = $80.9$ per hundred $80.9\% = \dfrac{80.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{80.9\%} = 0.809$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.